What's a Father to Do
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Arthur Weasley loves Ron, even when his son has fallen in love with another man, something that the wizarding community isn't very open to. But when his support for his son could cost him his job, and his family's only income, what's a father to do? SLASH. ONE-SHOT. LANGUAGE.


Arthur Weasley loved his children. From the very first moment he'd first seen each one he knew he was going to love them all forever, and no matter what. Even Percy, when he decided to distrust his own family. He still loved that boy with all his heart. He was angry, of course, but loved him nonetheless.

When Ron had come to him, barely a year ago, and informed him that he and Harry were in a relationship, it hadn't even caused a dent in his love for his son.

But now… now things were different. He still loves his son, of course. That would never change. It was the world around them that had changed.

Wizards were… stuck in tradition, so to speak. And relationships between two people of the same gender had been taboo for centuries. Though the muggle world seemed to be getting more accepting of it, the wizarding world refused to budge. And once news had started to spread about Ron and Harry, well, it was bad to say the least. He couldn't begin to imagine how the two boys felt. They used to live in their own apartment, but since the news had moved back into the Burrow for the protection it offered. It had only been a few days after the news broke that Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt showed up, bless their souls, with the two boys in tow, making sure that all the wards on the burrow were still functioning and in good condition before leaving.

There were Howlers nearly daily and eventually they just blocked out mail altogether, not even receiving the daily prophet. Most members of the family had been house-ridden. George had temporarily closed his shop. Arthur hadn't heard any news from Bill and Charlie, he could only hope it hadn't reached there. Percy, he didn't know how Percy was doing. He still went to work, but didn't really talk much about what was going on there. And Arthur, as if he wasn't a joke enough at work as it was.

Other employees pestered him when he walked by on his way to work, a week ago someone had marked up his door with words Arthur didn't care to repeat, not even in his thoughts. He'd tried to erase them, but it didn't work. And the people who normally took care of things didn't seem to care. For all he knew, they could've put it there.

But it was yesterday that was the worst. Yesterday his boss came by his office.

"Arthur," the man began, "you've done some good work for us in the past years. But I'm afraid that, well, since your son is a homosexual, we can no longer employ you. I've had several complaints from other employees and the public, and we must put forth a good face. Having you here, it damages our reputation. However, if you were to renounce your son, you will gladly be welcome here. But unless that happens, consider this your termination." With that he left, leaving Arthur standing there, blinking rapidly, trying to figure out what exactly it was he did wrong? All he'd ever done was love his son. And this was what he got for it.

Arthur glanced around, he was sitting on a bench out behind his home, looking out into the fields. Not too far away he could see Harry and Ron. They hadn't noticed he was there, as they were facing away from him, sitting on the grass. Ron had his arm wrapped around Harry's waist, holding him close, as Harry cuddled into him. It was a sweet sight.

"I suppose they fired you, too." Arthur looked up to see Percy standing next to the bench.

"Told me I had to renounce my son otherwise my job was lost. You?"

"Same, except with brother instead of son," Percy replied, and sat down next to Arthur. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because without this job I have nothing. No money, no savings. I need the money but I love my son."

"It's okay, I understand. I myself was tempted."

"Tempted to do it?"

Percy nodded slowly.

"But then what?"

"But then I remembered this morning, before I left for work, Harry and Ron were fighting over a piece of toast. Friendly fighting. They looked so happy. And I just thought, why would I renounce my brother for being happy?"

"You've grown up a lot in the past few years," Arthur noted. "What did you tell them?"

"I uh, I may have told them they could go fuck themselves."

"Did you really?"

"I can't believe it either. I had a speech all planned out in my mind, perfectly worded in such a way that I would show the world the error of their ways and everything. But…"

"When you went to say it all that came out was 'go fuck yourselves.'" Percy nodded.

"Maybe you haven't grown up as much as I thought."

"Maybe I've just grown up in all the right ways," Percy said quietly.

Arthur smiled. "I'm proud of you, Percy. And I think… I think Fred would be too."

"He would, wouldn't he?

They were quiet for the longest time.

"What should I do?" Arthur asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "I have some savings, I'll be fine. I might have to move around, get small jobs here and there, I'll be fine."

"I want to tell them to go fuck themselves. I really do," Arthur said.

"There's still time," Percy said, "you've got until tomorrow morning. Whatever you choose," he said, looking out towards Harry and Ron, "I'm sure they'll understand."

Arthur glanced back over to where Ron and Harry were. They'd shifted slightly, with Harry laying down, his head resting in Ron's lap. The sun was beginning to set, and it was threatening to be a beautiful one.

The next morning Arthur slowly trudged to work, everyone stared at him as he walked passed, the news had spread. His boss was waiting for him by his door.

"I take it you've decided," the man said.

"Yes, I have," Arthur replied, walking into his office. He glanced around at all of his things. Most of them were just work items. Not much personality decorated his office. Just two photos on his desk, one of his wife, and one of his children. He picked them up and turned around to leave the office.

"I just came to pick these up," Arthur said.

"You mean you won't renounce your son?"

"No sir, I won't. Because he is my son, and I made a promise on the day he was born that I would love and cherish that boy no matter what. And I'm going to keep that promise." He turned and continued down the hallway to the lift.

"And so," Arthur said, walking past the cubicles, "in the wise words of my son Percy Weasley, I would like to sincerely as you all, to go fuck yourselves."

And with that, he left.

"Oh Arthur!" Molly called rushing to him as soon as he entered the house, "tell me you didn't!"

"I did."

"I'm so proud of you," she cried, wrapping her arms around him "but what are we going to do about money?"

"I don't know," Arthur said honestly. "But we'll figure something out. As long as we've got each other."

So I originally had some all "happily ever after" ending but it felt so fake and easy. Like, I wanted Arthur to make the conscious choice that his son's happiness was the most important thing, despite loosing his family's only source of income. If he'd found another source of income, and then made the choice, well then, there's not much of a choice there. There needed to be a real sacrifice, an uncertainty about what his actions were going to lead to but faith that they were going to figure out a way. Whatever happened, they could handle it, as long as they had each other. And that's much more powerful anyway.

And yes Arthur's boss doesn't have a name. Mostly because I was too lazy to come up with one, and partially because I wanted him to be this nameless evil. Mostly laziness.


End file.
